


They Never leave Us

by Marmarditz22



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sakura Bashing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarditz22/pseuds/Marmarditz22
Summary: Naruto was at the training fields waiting for Sasuke so he decided to try a new Jutsu he learned. It backfires terribly and sends him back in the past to his 12 year old self where no one remembers him. And Sasuke is the Hokage in this dimension. But even here Naruto realizes certain feelings never leave us no matter what the universe changes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting at his desk it was late but he always stayed late. He was finishing up going over some missions reports but his mind kept drifting to one thing. “Sasuke” *he sighed* closing his eyes and rubbing the temple of his nose. 

It had been a long year for them will everyone involved really. Him and Sasuke had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and decided they wanted to be together. But they wished they had done it sooner they both had families. Families who hearts they had to break but they couldn’t live a lie anymore they loved each other.

Hinata said she always suspected it but it didn’t hurt anyless. His daughter didn’t understand still doesn’t..... and Boruto barely speaks to him now. Naruto gets up and walks to the window overseeing the village. 

Sasuke didn’t have it any easier Sakura was devastated. Even though her and Sasuke barely had what you call a “relationship“ nonetheless a marriage. She didn’t acknowledge him at all now and when they did happen to run into each other you could feel the hate running off her towards him. 

He felt sorry for her in a way but more to the fact she always lived in a delusional world when it came to Sasuke. And Sarada surprisedly didn’t treat him differently she was most definitely more mature than her mother. But her and Sasuke relationship was now more strained than ever. But he was determined to fix it.

Sasuke was coming back tonight it had been 3 months since they last seen each other since the finalization of both their divorces. And it was like finally being able to breathe properly again and they were going to celebrate. They were going to discuss new living arrangements among other important things. Right now Naruto was living in a flat he brought after he moved out of the house.

It wasn’t a big deal he lived on his own for years but he gotten use to having a family and constantly being around people in a home that this time around it was unbearable. So he avoided going home often. Naruto decided he should make his way to the meet up spot so he opened the window and dashed through the roofs of the village. 

He was there in minutes it was late the moon was high and the night was cold. He stood against a tree looking off into the distance going over everything in his head. In the meantime me he thought he try out this new justu he found on a scroll he found in the Hokage archives.

It was complex but it sounded really interesting He did the hand signals he remembered and then suddenly neon smoke appeared followed by a split in midair. All of a sudden Naruto body was being stretched into what felt it like elastic.

His vision was blurry and he traveled into what looked like a colorful spinning tunnel this was bad. Was all his mind was able to translate before it went dark......Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a bright sun hitting his face. He raised his hand to shield his eyes......a rather small hand what?! He sat up a bit dizzy from his ordeal he looked down he had on his old orange outfit from many years ago. His body was smaller he had to get to a mirror fast.

He ran to a nearby stream and looked at his reflection and it was so he was 12 years old again. Naruto heart almost stopped he touch his face and his body to make sure it was real stupid justu must have backfired. No worry he’ll go find Kakashi or the old hag they’ll know how to fix it. He wasn’t gonna do it himself out of fear he might make it worst. So he ran from the training ground finally remembering “Sasuke” he is probably looking for me.

He made it back to the familiar village but something was off it look like did when he was younger odd. He ran to the Hokage tower but bumped into something hard he looked up it was Kakashi! He was relieved he immediately started asking for help “Kakashi you have to help me!” he raised an eye brow while his hands was still in his pockets he looked fairly younger but I ignored it.

“ I don’t think I ever seen you before what’s the problem?” I looked puzzled was he joking with me? “Kakashi it’s me it’s Naruto!” I said desperately he looked surprised then said as in Uzumaki” I screamed “yes” “How did you come all the way from the South Country does your lord know your here or did you escape?”

I look confused what the hell was he talking about? I said No! I’m from here I’m hokage remember? Kakashi-Sensei I don’t have time for games I used a bad justu and it turned me back into a freaking kid and I need help to fix it” He looked more confused than me. “Well I can take you to the real hokage so we can figure out what’s really going on” he said with a smile... weird I thought.

I screamed “REAL HOKAGE!...WHO?!” he pulled out one of his pervy books and started walking toward the hokage tower “Sasuke Uchiha” at that he heard a thud he turned around the brat had fainted.</


	2. New Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are spelling mistakes or any other errors They will be corrected in the future and also my text talk tends to pop up here and there in my writing sorry lol

Naruto woke up to hushed talking and blurry vision he realized he was laying on a couch he Immediately shot up and looked around his surroundings. He saw Kakashi-Sensei and surprisedly Lady Tsunade they stopped their hushed conversation and stared at him. He then realized he was in the Hokage’s office.

“What’s going on? I said”

Both of them looked at each other and the old hag spoke.

“Do you remember anything about how you ended up here kid?”

I look at her confused she doesn’t remember me either apparently.

“I’m pretty sure kakashi ran you in old hag so are you gonna help me or not?

She was stunned at first then she glared at me. 

“While you little brat who the hell you think your talking too?! She screamed. 

At this point I’m use to granny‘s rage it didn’t affect me anymore Kakashi on the other had a worried look in his free eye wondering was this kid suicidal?

“Listen why don’t we wait till lord fifth gets here he should be finishing up the meeting with the elders” Kakashi said dully.

“LORD FIFTH?! What the fuck?!” I yelled 

“Watch your mouth kid” said Kakashi. 

“Listen to me there is something seriously wrong around here okay!“ and it needs to be fix right now before I have a mental breakdown or........unless its happening right now” I said to myself as I slap my head.

Meanwhile Granny just stands there with her arms folded over very robust breast still pissed from earlier.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks the apparent  
Hokage and frankly Naruto was shocked and star struck too be honest. Sasuke was still handsome as all hell but with slight different modifications.His hair still had the two long strains in the front but his hair was longer in the back he had it up in half a ponytail that look really great on him actually. His black eyes as piercing as ever he had on the white hokage robe but it was a darkish blue on the sleeves and at the bottom as well. Underneath he wore a black tight ninja shirt with fish net in the v part of it and with matching black ninja pants to match.He looked bad ass and you could still tell how muscular he was underneath his clothes Naruto knew at this point he was blushing.

“How did you get here” He asked in a icy voice.

That snapped me back into reality I just stared at him what was I suppose to say? it’s obvious they didn’t believe or remember me and they think I’m from other place. 

“I don’t know” I said quitely looking down. 

Sasuke examined the boy he was small for his age he knew about the demon from the South country that attacked the village there but the real question was what the hell was the jinchuuriki doing here? But the boy looked anything but that. He had bright yellow hair that could rival the sun and when he saw his piercing blue eyes Sasuke silently hitched a breath. He never seen eyes so defined and clear almost like diamonds, and he noticed the scars on his cheeks they gave him the urge to touch them ....weird but he surpressed it and got to business he needed answers out of this kid.

“Were you sent to attack this village” Sasuke asked stepping closer.

Naruto snapped his head up quickly

“Of course not bastard!” He said angerily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the kid did he just insult him?

“I think he might be delirious” said Granny

Sasuke steps closer to Naruto till they were inches apart Naruto stood up from the couch Immediately. He held his breathe and looked up at him god.... Sasuke was intimidating from this viewpoint he quickly looked away blushed. 

“Look kid I sent a message to the Lord kazekage of your village we are waiting for a reply so you better start talking” he demanded. 

Naruto had to make up a lie until he figured out what the hell happened. Because the real story will only cause more questions and they weren’t going to believe him. Naruto knew certain things that would make them believe him but that could turn out badly. They could think he is a spy or something so lying was the best bet.

“ I ran away” he said shyly 

“ You ran away?” Sasuke said doubtfully. 

“ Yeah I got tired of being treated like a monster so I ran away and ended up here” he shrugged. 

Sasuke looked over the kid it could be possible he knew people in his village wasn’t too kind to the vessel boy he folded his arms and sighed. 

“That’s a pretty far way to run and you came directly here without stopping?“ he asked with a stoic face.

“I stopped some places but I didn’t like them so I kept moving and I was so tired and exhausted that I passed out in one of your training fields last night. And woke up and came to the village for food” hopefully that could convince Sasuke.

“ I think he is telling the truth“ Granny said suddenly “he does look distraught and no telling how long the brat has been without food and water would explain the crazy rant and the fainting from earlier.”

He internally sighed with relief.

“But I still don’t understand one thing“ kakashi said looking Suspicious “How did you know me”

Naruto mentally screamed he forgot about that Sasuke glared at him waiting for him to answer he had to think and fast.

“Who doesn’t know the great Copy ninja” he said looking bored. 

They exchanged looks deciding should they believe him or not I mean he was a pretty famous ninja he could’ve of easily heard about him.

“I guess your right” Kakashi said taking back out his book Obviously done with the Conversation Granny following lead and shrugged her shoulders at Sasuke 

“Alright” said Sasuke backing away toward his desk “but we still going to be looking into you and your story trust your not smarter than anybody in this room you will be closely watched“ he said dangerously”. 

Naruto gulped

“Well it looks like you got it I have to be going” said Granny I have a meeting with a suc... I mean a Jeweler about a bracelet” she said trying to save face Naruto rolled his eyes well that didn’t change at least. “I have to go too I have to pull patrol at the gate tonight” said Kakashi with a wave and spoof he was gone.

Now they were alone and Naruto was nervous he always felt like that when they were but it was a good feeling but Naruto had to remember he was freaking 12 year old boy!. So those kinds of thoughts and shared moments were thrown out the window unfortunately until he could fix this mess so he was gonna act like one but it was gonna be hard.... Sasuke was irresistible. 

“So what now”I asked quietly. 

Sasuke had sat down and resumed doing his paperwork for the day not even looking up at the kid “Your gonna sit there and shutup until I find out what to do with you” he said in a deadpanned voice.

“You expect me to sit here and watch you do boring freaking paperwork all day?...no way!” I said annoyed that he wasn’t even looking at me.

“You don’t have a choice” he said and glared at me “Now if you know what’s best you’ll sit down and shut the hell up.”

I stomped to the couch and sat down and stared at the ceiling with my hands crossed fuming inside...this sucked on so many levels.

Sasuke saw the boy give a pout and sit down he smirked slightly he looked kinda adorable when he did that.... Eck! Where the hell that come from?

A few hours passed and Naruto was bored out of his mind and he was becoming impatient. God! how did he do this himself? sitting in a office all day signing papers it was torture. but he had admit Sasuke looked good in his position sitting at that desk even though he knew the real Sasuke would never want the job. 

Suddenly Sasuke got up started walking towards the door “Come on” 

“Where are we going?” I asked suspiciously 

“Just follow” he said not looking back walking out the door and so I did.

We walked down the streets of Konoha it’s was the afternoon time but still a considerable amount of people were out. Everything looked like it had in my youth and it made me wonder what time period was this? Then something hit me like a ton of bricks my family?! my kids! Omg they’re probably worried sick I can’t believe I hadn’t thought about them until now I have to get back quick.

Sasuke turned around and noticed the blonde had stopped and had a worried look on his face.”What’s wrong?” he asked with a stoic face once again 

Naruto came out his thoughts he had to get away from Sasuke so he can find a way back home.  
“Uhm hey I don’t wanna be a bother so I think I’m going to go my own way you know?” He said sheepishly 

Sasuke stared at him with an expressionless face “No” he said simply and turned to walk again 

What?! Naruto screeched “Why not!” He said catching up to Sasuke and stopping in front of him. 

“Because for one I don’t trust you and two I’m not gonna let you roam around free in my village got that Dobe?”

Naruto just stared at him to hear Sasuke talk about the village like that was surprising given the past. He began walking and Naruto followed Stubbornly and they finally ended up at their destination ...Konoha’s Orphanage.

Naruto heart started pounding as unpleasant memories started to flood his mind Sasuke wasn’t thinking about leaving him here wasn’t he? I stopped at the staircase Sasuke noticed and turned around with an Irritated look on his face “what?“ 

“I’m not staying here” I said defiantly 

“Well you have no choice until I can figure out what’s going on so you’ll stay here” he said blankly 

“No! You can’t make me” I yelled Sasuke was in front of me in milliseconds “Look you little brat it’s either this or I throw you out of this village...pick! He said glaring dangerously at me.

Naruto really didn’t want to stay here but he needed to stay in the village so he could find a way to break this justu.

With his head down he walked up the stairs pass Sasuke into the building Sasuke looked after him why was he making a big deal anyway? the sooner he got rid of this kid the better.

Sasuke walked to the Reception desk where a young girl almost caught a nose bleed when she saw him.....Naruto rolled his eyes.

Then a old woman appeared Naruto recognized her from when he was little she was horrible towards him she was the reason he convinced the third to let him leave this place and live on his own he most definitely wasn’t staying here now. Her and Sasuke had a whispered conversation that he couldn’t hear and she looked at him with wide eyes and then there it was....the hate. Even if Sasuke couldn’t see it he could he knew it all too well could he see what he was doing he about to throw him to a wolf.

Sasuke came back towards me “You’ll stay here until further notice” and with that he started for the door and I watched him until he was gone. 

The old woman walked to me not bothering to Smile or be polite “come on brat” she grabbed my collar and dragged me away leading to a long hallway and we stopped in front of a door she took out some keys and opened it pushed me inside of a small room with one bed and that didn’t even have mattress on it.

“This where you’ll be staying demon“ I flinched it’s been so long since i heard that word that i forgot how much it stung and with that she locked the door. I walked over to the bed and sat down and looked out the window at the setting sun I curled up into a ball and silent tears started down my face this was a nightmare his missed his family his real home and he missed him “Sasuke” he whispered he sighed with that he let sleep overtake him.


	3. Not Staying

I woke up and looked out the window it was dark I sat up and looked around I have to find a way out of here. The windows where plastic so that was out ..hey! I wonder can I still use any of my ninja powers. I formed the hand Signals for my shadow clone Justu but nothing but smoke appeared “oh fuck so your telling I can’t use none of my ninja powers either” if the need to get out here wasn’t greater than before it definitely was now.

I scanned the room I had to get someone to come in here so I started screaming as loud as I could. All of a sudden a young woman came in looking frightened asking what was wrong. I told her I think I broke my arm she kneeled down in front of me to have a look and then I pulled her by her shirt and made her fall forward and dashed out the door running down the hall. I ran out the front door into the night running through the streets of Kohona I wondered what time it was I had to get back to the hokage tower to find that scroll to see what I did wrong usually it tells you how to dispell it. I came towards the door but they were being guarded by Jonin “dammit” he had to find another way in he saw a of bunch nurses from the hospital waiting entry into the building they’re probably meeting with the elders to discuss healing medicine and medical Jutsus or something. 

I quickly ran to the hospital and walked inside the Receptionist quickly asked me my reason for my visit. I told her I was visiting a relative she said to hurry Visiting hours end at 8:30 oh so it wasn’t that late. I walked down the hallway quickly and found one of the nursing lounge rooms. I waited till some of them came out then I dashed in I looked around and spotted the supply closet and found extra nursing uniforms I quickly put it over my clothes including the hat and looked in the mirror I looked convincing enough so I took the back way out the hospital and ran back towards the hokage tower. 

The nurses had all gone in now i had to convince them to let me in too I walked up to door and they stopped me 

“Where do you think your going little girl” I rolled my eyes of course I looked like a girl wearing this. 

“I’m going to the meeting” I said trying bypass the guard but he didn’t move 

“Uhm how old are you sweetie?” he said smiling mockingly

“I’m a 23 year old nurse now excuse me” I said it in my girlish voice I could manage “I’m already late”

“Are you little too short to be a nurse?” the other said 

Then tears welled up in my eyes they both looked shocked “HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF MY CONDITION!“ I yelled they looked confused “I’ll make sure to tell the elders how your Discriminating against me by refusing me entry! I sobbed they panicked.

“Oh no no no we didn’t mean it like that Ma’am look see go right ahead I think If you run you can catch your friends.”

I sniffed “thank you” I said and dashed in leaving those idiots in shock I quickly ran for the stairs to the hokage office but quickly ducked behide a wall Sasuke was walking towards his office as well. I had to find another way in suddenly I saw a bunch nurses coming from the way I was hiding. They spotted Sasuke and went nuts they ran towards him screaming how much they loved him regular fangirl nonsense honestly it made my blood boil but no time for jealousy. I have to get in there.

I ran to the group of nurses blending into the chaos Sasuke had to door midway open trying ease inside I ducked down crawled my in without him noticing. I quickly hid behide the couch panting that was close. I heard the door slam “Stupid bimbos” Sasuke muttered to himself walking towards his desk and sitting down finishing up the last of today’s work. He was Irritated he had been thinking about that little dumb blonde all day ever since he left maybe he should’ve left him there after all “ugh” why was he even thinking about being considerate to a kid he didn’t even know. He couldn’t forget those eyes it was something about them something about him he clinched his teeth and rubbed his forehead “dammit” he said. 

“And if you value your life you’ll reveal yourself ”he said dangerously low looking towards the couch with his sharingan activated.

Naruto froze he should’ve known better to think he could sneak pass Sasuke he was the strongest ninja in the world well.... next to him but still he didn’t know how strong he was in this universe. I wasn’t gonna try to find out especially when I couldn’t even defend himself. He slowly rose from behide the couch rigid with fear which he haven’t felt from Sasuke in a long time.

Sasuke eyes slowly faded back to black “what the hell was this kid doing back here?!”He yelled mentally most importantly what fuck is he wearing? He placed his hands in a fist lifted them up towards his mouth stared ahead trying to calm down. Naruto saw this “Sasuke wouldn’t hurt him would he?” but then again he didn’t know this Sasuke so he had to expect the unexpected right? 

“What are you doing in here?” he said so venomously I shivered 

“I told you I wasn’t staying there” I said lowly and quickly. 

He glared at me with those dark orbs I look down and quickly started to nervously play with my fingers something I haven’t done since I was a kid.

“Why” he said in deadtone still looking at me 

Still looking down I sighed “Because they weren’t gonna be nice to me okay” I said frustrated 

“I hate to bust your bubble you little nuisance but the world isn’t all flowers and roses your gonna get treated like shit sometimes“ he said standing up walking towards me he yanked me by arm forcefully walking me to the door.

“Hey what are you doing you bastard let go of me!”

“I’m taking you back” he said with an emotionless face

“No stop I’m not going!” I yelled trying to free myself but it was impossible against Sasuke’s monster grip on me.

“Shutup you brat” he spat without looking forcing me down the hall. 

“Noo let go your hurting me stop it” I screamed. His grip felt like my arm was being crushed 

“Let me go! let me go! They’ll hurt me!” I Sobbed finally. 

He snapped his head back to me about to say something hurtful.

“SASUKE PLEASE!” I sobbed loudly I saw his expression change to confusion he let go and I dropped to ground holding my arm sobbing quietly.

I looked up at him still teary eyed “Please Dont make me go back there Sasuke.”

Sasuke felt his heart clench something he hadn’t felt in years.Those teary eyes were doing something to him in that moment he had to turn away from the crying kid. And the way he said his name it’s like he said it a thousand times before.

“Get up” he said not looking at him 

Naruto got up quietly still holding his arm not looking At Sasuke he started walking towards the stairs leading out the building they walked in silence. They reached outside where the guards stared at both of them confused but Naruto payed them no mine he really wanted to go home to his kids and his life this was becoming unbearable.

They walked down the streets of the village they were almost deserted now it was getting late Naruto didn’t even know where Sasuke was taking him. But he just realized he was starving he hadn’t eaten anything in what seemed like days. He was exhausted as well but he kept walking with his head down walking behide him when he stopped suddenly and turned around to face me with expressionless face. 

Sasuke was stuck he didn’t know what to do with the kid. He really didn’t want to go back to the Orphanage so I wasn’t gonna make him it seemed like he really feared the place. Taking him home was an option but Sasuke hasn’t lived with anybody since the death of his family hell even Sakura didn’t live with him but he really didn’t have any other options Sasuke “sighed” 

“I don’t wanna be a burden to you or anybody I’ll just find somewhere to sleep tonight you can have me followed or whatever but I’m just not staying in that place” he said still rubbing his arm looking down. 

“I’m not making you” Sasuke said plainly 

Naruto looked up grateful he gave a small smile and Sasuke saw this and felt that same twig at his heart he turned away quickly and started to walk towards his home the kid following suit.


	4. Adjusting

They walked to the Uchiha compound before but they even got any closer Naruto felt the ominous and gloomy feeling lingering around it “So It happened in this world too” he thought. Looking around the deserted buildings it was depressing he immediately felt bad for Sasuke even here in this universe he had to relive that terrible pain. They walked to a mansion he assumed was Sasuke’s it was late at this point and I was tired. We walked in it looked exactly how I expected very neat and plain the living area to left and kitchen up towards the right and stairs straight ahead I still stood at the door looking around while sasuke walked into kitchen.

“Are you just gonna stand there Dobe? He said with an annoyed face stepping out of the kitchen

I slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table sasuke had his back turned to me I couldn’t tell what he doing.

“When was the last time you eaten“ He said breaking the silence. 

I knew but I didn’t respond he turned to me studying my face I couldn’t take it so I looked away slightly blushed god why was Sasuke so handsome.

He *sighed* “what do you want to eat kid?”

I stayed silent. 

Getting frustrated Sasuke closed his eyes “Look Dobe if you don’t wanna go hun...

“Ramen” I said shyly 

“Ramen? That’s it” he said to make sure. 

I nodded he sighed and went to open his cabinets to see if he had any he hardly ever ate ramen only when he needed a quick meal. He found some and began to cook it for the brat when he was done he handed it over to him and the kid scoffed it down like a horse. He asked could he have some more Sasuke rolled his eyes but obliged the kid was on his fourth bowl when Sasuke told him that was enough hell did this kid have a second stomach?! 

Naruto was more than full now ramen always hit the spot Sasuke was cleaning up so he thought he start a conversation.

“Uhm it’s pretty cool your hokage and all” he said sheepishly.... he didn’t respond. 

“I know it can be a very stressful job and boring sometimes” he added

At this Sasuke turned around drying his hands he stared at me “You don’t know anything about my job brat” he said plainly 

I do too! I said narrowing my eyes. 

“Oh I forgot you like to play pretend I can tell from your little outfit” he said looking at my nurse uniform.

I totally forgot I had this on I turned red completely embarrassed. 

Thi..this was a disguise! I said defensively. 

“Sure” he said slightly smirking he has to admit the kid did look adorable in that “Ugh!” stop it he told himself mentally “where is this coming from”? he shook his head Naruto looked at him confused “Was Sasuke okay”? He thought 

“Look play dress up on your own time okay kid but it’s a shower upstairs I suggest you use it” he said walking out of the kitchen.

Naruto huffed but followed him upstairs he found the bathroom to see it was already running he closed the door and got undressed. He looked in the mirror he saw his arm had a pretty nasty bruise but he knew Sasuke didn’t mean it he didn’t know what kind of hell hole that place was. He stepped in the shower letting the warm,hot water hit his head he started thinking about his real home it made him sad he needed a plan. He wondered if he told Sasuke the truth would he help him? He knew he couldn’t sneak around him to do it but that would mean revealing certain things he knew about him and he would have to hope he believed him. Naruto sighed and stepped out the shower walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke? He called out quietly looking around for the older man. 

“In here” he said from a nearby room I walked in Sasuke was setting some clothes on the bed.  
“They might be to big but they’ll have to do for now” then he finally turned to me and stared I Immediately started to realize the position I was in and a familiar feeling started to raise up in me one of excitement. I was standing here in nothing but a towel and Sasuke was there looking at me this has played out many times before.... but he’ll never know that.

I walked towards him nervously my face blushed he kept his eyes on me then I reached passed him for the clothes “Thanks” I said smiling. I turned around when he grabbed my shoulder. I held my breathe and looked up at him butterflies filled my stomach looking at that beautifully sculpted face. The older me would’ve devoured his lips right about now but I couldn’t do that no matter how bad I wanted to. 

“Does this hurt” he said suddenly I looked at him confused then I realized he was looking at my arm I quickly snapped out of it and pulled away.

Oh uhm no it..it’s fine I stammered looking away. 

Sasuke looked concerned “Did I do that? He thought to himself. 

“I didn’t mean to squeeze you that hard kid” he said looking away. Naruto felt guilty even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“You didn’t mean it you just don’t know your own strength bastard” Naruto joked Trying to lighten the mood. 

Sasuke looked at him weirdly he really wasn’t bothered by it? 

“Hn” was his only response but Naruto was use to that. Sasuke he left the room Naruto sighed. He didn’t want to sleep by himself tonight but he couldn’t ask Sasuke to share his bed this wasn’t his old world. He got dressed and slipped into the bed thinking about everything that had happened until his mind was exhausted.

Sasuke had showered and was laying in bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behide his head. He was frustrated that this kid just had to pop up and disrupt him even more than he already was. The kid was weird he didn’t trust him but yet he feed him and now is letting him stay in his home which he never done for anybody......What was going on with him? I mean the boy seemed harmless he is very capable of defending being the jinchuuriki. The Tail Fox had attacked the South Country village not too soon after his family massacre by his brother Sasuke clinched his eyes at the memory.

After that Sasuke vowed to kill his brother Intachi so he was trained by master Jiraiya. Who didn’t agree with his revenge but trained me anyway. When he was 16 they faced off again he ended up killing his brother but not before he told him the truth in what really happened. Sasuke couldn’t believe it so he formed a plan he set out to become a very noble ninja even defeating and killing Orochimaru for attacking the village.

He had succeeded Lord Danzo for the hokage Seeming very worthy of the title. His first order was to have him killed for ordering an unauthorized and wrongful killing of the Uchiha clan. The elders where shocked but agreed in the end under their new hokage Sasuke carried out the execution himself. Let’s just say it was a slow and painful death for the man that he didn’t regret. 

That was three years ago and he was 24 now he did his job he changed the laws so nothing like that ever happened again. But he was empty now he wanted to protect this village which is what his brother wanted *Sasuke turned and looked out his window*. Even if it meant against this kid that was churning up things in him he didn’t understand. Those eyes.... blue as the freshest ocean and the way his blonde bangs slightly fell in front of them. That smile.....god that smile Sauske closed his eyes and sighed. The response from the lord kazekage was coming tomorrow after that it would be decided what would be done the little blonde with that he drifted to sleep.


	5. New Day

Naruto woke up with the sun in his eyes almost forgetting that this wasn’t his world he sat up Stretching and feeling well rested he looked around “ Oh yeah he was in Sasuke’s house”. He climbed out of the bed walking out the room and walked pass Sasuke’s he wasn’t there it was silent he wonder if sasuke was already at the office. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw Sasuke with his back turned already dressed drinking some tea reading some scrolls..... it was a nice sight. 

So Naruto subconsciously forgetting himself walked up behide him and hugged him. 

“Goodmorning Teme” he purred he was enjoying the moment but he then realized what he was doing and snapped his eyes open and jumped back extremely embarrassed and red as a tomato. 

Sasuke had heard the kid come in but he was shocked by the embrace and Especially the greeting and the way he said it.....sounded like he had said it before. His body immediately tensed and he was blushing which he never did and feeling the brat’s small arms around his lower waist like that turned him into mush. But he quickly regain himself and turned and looked at the kid who was even more embarrassed than he was.

“I..I di.. I’m sorry” Naruto tried to say but couldn’t god why had he done that?.....well it was out of habit but he needed to be more careful or he was gonna weird Sasuke out but he only stared at me. 

Trying process the kids actions Sasuke realized he had to go or he was gonna be late. 

“Just get dressed and come on dobe” Naruto looked stunned but quickly left the awkward atmosphere. He found the clothes Sasuke laid out for him it was a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan sign on the back with khaki pants. Nothing Naruto would wear he needed color so he found his orange jumpsuit and ripped pieces of fabric from it and made wrist bands from it that was better then ran downstairs.

Sasuke was at the door waiting he looked at the kid and saw the bands on his hands he rolled his eyes.

“Why do you like such a Hideous color” he said with a stoic face. 

“It’s not hideous it’s very expressional” he said with a big cheesy grin. 

Sasuke stared at that smile it made him feel warm but he came to his senses quickly. 

“Hn whatever” starting out the door Naruto following 

They walked the streets of Konoha people greeting Sasuke and the Occasional fangirls gawking towards him which irritated Naruto which made him wonder.... what was Sasuke’s sexuality in this universe?.

Naruto realize they didn’t have breakfast and they so happen to walk pass Ichiraku Ramen shop Naruto jetted off before he could think about it.

“Hey old man Teuchi!” He said happily sitting down on a stool. Turning around the man began to greet the customer back and then saw Naruto and looked confused.

“Oh hey son I don’t think I ever seen you here before” he said. 

Dammit he did it again he had to make up something.

“Oh Um that’s cause I’m not from here but your ramen is pretty famous and I’m a huge fan” Naruto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head smiling.

Then he gave Naruto that familiar smile “Well if thats the case *welcome!* and since your a fan how about some ramen on me.”

Naruto beamed with excitement and quickly accepted.

Sasuke glanced back and noticed the kid was gone. He looked around to spot the brat quickly spotted him at the ramen stand he sighed Irritatedly and went over to him.

Naruto was slurping down his second bowl of ramen when he saw Sasuke pop up and he mentally slapped himself damn I got carried away.

“What the hell you think your doing“ Sasuke said glaring at me 

“Getting breakfast since you didn’t give me any” I said finishing my ramen.

“I’m not your parent first of all and what did I tell you about roaming on your own”. he said coldly 

“Oh calm down Mom I didn’t go far” I mock jokingly.

This kid was testing my patience.

“Oh hey there hokage is this kid with you? I’ll have to say he is one the best customers I’ve had in a long time.” 

Naruto grinned sheepishly and Sasuke just looked with no expression 

“Well we have to get going now” he said icily. 

I waved goodbye to the old man and followed him to the tower. Sasuke was sitting at his desk doing paperwork while I sat on the couch bored as all hell. I needed to get in that scroll room I sighed and switched positions again and then again and again.

“If you don’t stay still I’m gonna tie you to a chair.” He said not looking up I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. 

“But I’m bored” I whined even as an adult I still hated being bored and got annoyed when it happened. 

Sasuke looked up annoyed at the brat he was pouting again he smirked Naruto saw this. 

“What are you smirking at” I asked irritated 

“The fact that your an idiot” Returning to his paperwork. 

Naruto fumed he got up and walked towards the desk and stood next to Sasuke looking at the paperwork. He was signing letters from Diplomates and other leaders but he saw one in Particular that wasn’t signed. It was a village that in the future would be a good trade deal for kohona. 

“I think you should sign this one as well” Naruto pointed to the paper. 

Sasuke stared at him and then the paper “Do you even know what your looking at brat.” he said looking annoyed that the kid was bugging him.

“Actually yes they may be a small village but they have very valuable minerals and goods that are really beneficial and through negotiations both villages can thrive from it.”

Sasuke looked surprised! “And how do you know this” he said suspiciously 

Naruto made up a quick lie “Because I visited on my way here and also only a “idiot” would pass that trade deal up” He said cleverly. ”

Sasuke glared at him then looked at the paper and someway signed it. He didn’t know why but he felt like it was a good decision. He looked back to Naruto who was still looking at the other documents on the desk. How did this kid understand trade and hokage business?... He turned back to his work balling up some papers here and there. 

“What time is lunch? I want ramen” Naruto said sitting on Sasuke’s desk he hadn’t even noticed.

“Is that all you think about Dobe? that stuff isn’t good for you anyway” he said still signing papers

“Ramen is the best”! He declared loudly frustrating Sasuke to no end. 

“Okay back to the couch” he said glaring at me 

“Whatever” I said grabbing a paper ball aiming for the trash but missed Sasuke scoffed.

“You think you can do it” said Naruto with a challenging face. 

“I’m not gonna play your dumb game brat” he said leaning back into his chair.

“Yeah cause your as fun as a priest” Naruto said teasing 

Sasuke grabbed 3 paper balls and shot them in with no problem smirking.

Naruto grabbed one but instead of aiming for the trash he threw at the side of Sasuke’s head and roared with laugher.

“While you little”.. Sasuke started to say but picked up couple more paperballs and started throwing them towards Naruto which he was dodging and all of sudden they where having a full blown paperball fight.

Naruto got one good aim at Sasukes face and that did it Sasuke dashed towards him and dove on top of him fuming. “Cut it out brat!” He spat pinning Naruto down. But he wasn’t scared he laughed “Its not my fault your head is a paperball magnet” he burst with laughter again Sasuke stared down at the blonde. That laugh....and that smile was just something you couldn’t be mad at he closed his eyes and scoffed.

“Your an idiot” he said smirking Naruto looked up at him into those beautiful black orbs. He reached up his small hand and stroked Sasukes cheek “Teme” he said softly. Sasuke held his breathe the touch from the blonde was so soft and that word he felt like it belonged to him in way. He stared at the kid. He was beautiful......Sasuke had never called anything that before but here he was seeing something that absolutely was. He reached out his own hand and touched the boy’s cheek in the same manner. Naruto heart was beating so fast he was so lost in Sasuke’s eyes .........oh how he missed his touch they didn’t know how long that moment had lasted until.

*Door swings open* “Hey Sasuke-kun!” greeted a very happy pink haired Sakura who stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke on top of a kid she never seen before. 

They both scurried to their feet trying get rid of the blush on their faces “what the hell just happened” Sasuke thought to himself. 

“Uhm I was trying to see did you wanna go get lunch Sasuke-Kun” Sakura said in her most cutest voice. 

“And who is this?” she said pointing to the kid unamused. 

“Just a runway I’m trying to place somewhere” he said in a stoic face 

Oh okay she said believeing him and completely ignoring me after that Naruto rolled his eyes she was still the same I see .

“So how about it Sasuke” she said being flirty

“Sakura just because we are married doesn’t mean barge into my office without permission” he said crossing His arms looking annoyed. 

“MARRIED?!” Naruto yelled looking at Sasuke pissed they both stared at him trying to figure out his problem. 

Naruto caught himself “Oh sorry i just didn’t think a guy like him would be married” he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head Naruto heart felt like it was breaking he had lost Sasuke to Sakura here too.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke “Well I wanted to spend some time together since I just came back from my mission honey.”

He winced at the word honey he only married Sakura because of the pressure from the elders to marry and restart his clan. And with Sakura’s brains and strength they choose her much to his surprise.....he literally couldn’t stand her and avoided her at all cost they didn’t even live together. Which she desperately been trying to change but he wasn’t having it marriage was enough. 

“I’m busy I have a meeting with the elders ”he said starting for the door but stopped. “Wanna be useful keep an eye on him the rest of the day” and then he left. He couldn’t be near the kid right now it was causing him too much internal turmoil. 

Sakura was fuming before Naruto could react he felt a devastating blow to the head and fell with a thud he looked up to a very mad Sakura. 

“You stupid brat You messed up my lunch date with Sasuke” she growled.

I just looked at her with disgust and shock she then yanked me by my shirt and dragged me out the building. I didn’t know were we going but I knew I couldn’t stop her or do anything not with her monstrous strength  
So I just complied.

We came to her house she shoved me inside and walked off and cane back with cleaning supplies. She told me too clean her place till it was spotless I looked at her dumbfounded. I don’t have time to be a maid I have to get the hell back home. She must saw my expression..... she slapped me across my face so hard that I stumbled I rubbed my cheek not looking at her. 

“Don’t look at me like that you little bastard clean!” She spat at me with hellish eyes. 

As much as I wanted to refused I didn’t and started in the kitchen I cleaned tiresomely for hours. Sakura giving a few blows here and there I missed the old Sakura that just ignored me.

Sasuke had returned from the meeting with the elders god they were a pain in the ass. He saw a letter on his desk it was from the kazekage from the South country. He opened it and read it and immediately balled it and threw it away. Basically it read they didn’t want the demon child back in their village and told Sasuke it’ll be best to kill him. He was furious the kid was nothing like they were painting him to be “Those bastards” he said to himself he sighed. He sat down it was getting dark he had finished up his paperwork surprisingly and was left with nothing to do at the moment.

“Sulking?” Said kakashi Sitting in the window. 

“Don’t do that“ he said glaring at him.

“I’m sorry you just looked deep in thought” he said smiling through his mask.

“How’s are little blonde friend?” Kakashi asked pulling out one of his pervy books to read.

“A nuisance” Sasuke replied turning back around 

< “Did his story check out?”

<“Hn they wanna kill the kid” Sasuke said angerily

“I mean we don’t know what he is capable of we shouldn’t take any chances” Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

“You’ll all some idiots that kid is nothing what your all making him out to be. If he wanted to hurt anybody he would’ve done it already he is harm”...... 

Sasuke suddenly stopped and noticed the smug look Kakashi was giving him he hated the Jonin and his mind games. 

“You seemed to have taken a liken to the boy in a short amount of time” Kakashi said smiling at Sasuke 

“He just isn’t a threat like everyone thinks moron.”

“Well I assume your gonna be taking responsibility for the kid I just hope you can control yourself” and with that he was gone.

“Yeah whatever...wait what did he mean control myself? Sasuke wondered to himself.

Naruto was sore by the time he was done with the chores Sakura had given him and from the constant hitting. They finally walked back to the hokage tower it was dark now and sasuke was going over some mission reports when they walked in.

“Hey Sasuke-kun“ she said in her fake sweet voice.  
He rolled his eyes Naruto look annoyed as well.

“Sasuke I have a idea” she said suddenly

He simply looked at her plainly “I was thinking until you can find out what to do with this sweetheart he can be with me at the hospital during the day.”

Naruto heart almost dropped that was a horrible idea. Sasuke would surely refuse he looked at his face he couldn’t read him which was typical for Sasuke.

“Fine only because I’m going to busy for the upcoming summit in a few weeks” he said with a deadpanned face. He knew he needed to put space between him and the blonde the constant spending time togther was messing with his mind. And this would kept Sakura busy too.... thank god.

“Great! So what about dinner tonight?” she said hopefully 

“No I have to finish up my work you can go now”  
He Said looking back to his papers.

Sakura huffed and stormed out the door great.... I’ll feel that tomorrow. I couldn’t believe sasuke agreed let that pink hair troll babysit me. God this was only getting worst he sat there in his thoughts contemplating his options when Sasuke spoke.

“Come on brat it’s late and I would like to go home.“ 

He hadn’t even notice Sasuke standing in front of him. the walk home was quiet,He wanted to tell Sasuke that Sakura was a verbal abusive cunt. But he knew how important the summit was and knew Sasuke was not exaggerating when he said he was gonna be busy. And plus he dealt with Sakura being a bitch to him for years so he could take this.

“Your not eating that garbage tonight” Sasuke Said with narrowed brows.

“We’re eating real food” he said with his back turned making whatever dinner was tonight. He had to admit it was really good but Sasuke did live on his own for years so obviously he had learn to cook.

“Wow bastard this actually doesn’t taste like dog food “he said jokingly 

Sasuke glared at him before taking a bite of his own food “ Shut up moron” he threaten although Sasuke would never admit it was nice having dinner with somebody for a change. Even if it was a 12 year old kid who annoyed him he watched the kid gulf down the food he smirked. The Dobe was an idiot but a cute one maybe he wouldn’t mind more nights like this.


	6. Miserable

It was dark In Sasuke’s room but he felt another presence he slowly sat up and look around it looked the same. He then turned to the window and there he was standing there wearing a lace light,blue robe that was slightly hanging off one shoulder watching me with those ocean eyes that seem to glow in the dark then smiled that smile that could shatter mountains. He slowly walked towards me I didn’t know I was holding my breathe until now I started panting as he got closer to me. He crawled into my lap my heart was beating in my ears. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his forehead against mine I wanted to embrace him but I was too frozen by his essence and beauty. He stared into my eyes deeply as I did him god I was completely under He leaned in.

“Goodmorning Sasuke-kun!” Said a very loud Sakura.

I grunted loudly and slowly opened my eyes it was morning but more importantly “What the hell was Sakura doing in my house!“ She yanked my curtains open blinding me.

“Sakura what are you doing here“ I said venomously shielding my eyes from the sun. 

She look confused and worried “Oh I came to get Naruto so he let me in” 

“I’m gonna kill that kid” I muttered to myself.

“Well you didn’t need to come in here now can you get out” I said glaring at her.

She look disappointed but left swiftly I got out of bed and felt a wetness in my sweat pants I look and sighed god that hasn’t happened in years and plus I was still erect thank god Sakura didn’t see that I quickly headed to the bathroom for a cold shower.

I walked downstairs and saw the blonde and the pink forehead girl waiting by the door he gave a weary smile “Goodmorning Sasuke“ He said making me forget to scold him about this morning.  
“Morning kid” I said back Sakura saw this surprised why was this kid using Sasuke’s first name instead of his formal title and Sasuke smiled at the kid i mean genuinely smiled! “I never seen that I thought to myself it made me furious” 

“We’ll see you later ” I said in a fake voice yanking the kid out the door.

As soon as me and Sakura were a good distance away from the house she whacked me across the head “How come you don’t call him hokage and he doesn’t mind” she spat stomping ahead I just rubbed my head and sighed this was gonna be a ruff day.

I mostly sat Sakura’s work station while she worked her shift but she did come to bring me a few blows here and there when no one was looking. I was really sore I tried my best not to upset her while trying figure out a plan to get back to the hokage tower. I shouldn’t have complained to Sasuke about being bored cause this was torture I slumped in the chair feeling dazed and homesick. Sakura came back I tensed up “Please don’t hit me” I thought to myself but she said she had a house call relived I got up but slowly god I needed my powers back I’m not healing at the rate I usually would.

We visited a sick old woman who was in her finale days Sakura can be very nice and convenient when she wanted to be I give her that much. the sick woman spotted me and frowned deeply I looked confused then tried to give a sheepish smile her face start turn into one too unfortunately Sakura didn’t like this exchange.

She lectured me about interfering with her work on the way back to the hospital. And said “I don’t know why Sasuke is even keeping a brat like you around” she fumed.

“Cause he actually *LIKES* me” I whispered in a mocking tone walking with my hands in my pockets but not low enough cause I looked up and saw death in Sakura eyes I was actually scared cause I was defenseless against anything she was about to do. 

“Your about to regret that comment brat” she growled she then dragged into a nearby ally and let’s just say that all I can remember before passing out from the beating was those hellish green eyes. 

I woke up on a hospital bed my clothes dirtied i tried to move but my body screamed with pain I was covered in bruises I looked out the window it was dark outside but I could kinda see my reflection I had a busted lip and cut above my eyebrow she really did a number on me.

Suddenly the door busted open it was her I immediately jumped with fear I couldn’t take another beating from her she’ll kill me. 

She walked slowly towards me “The story is I let you roamed off on your own a bit while I worked and you got beat up by a couple kids in the village You got it?! and you better make it sound convincing” she said threatening 

I merely just nodded my head looking defeated.

“Now get your ass up you pathetic waste of space” She said spat.

I did but it was a very slow and painful process we walked back to the house but it was kinda long cause I could barely keep up she eventually grabbed me by my arm and leaped to the roofs and we were there in no time god how I missed being able to do that.

I looked around the streets were deserted it is really that late? “Was I really out that long? I thought to myself. 

We knocked on the door Sasuke answered looking like he just made it home himself still wearing his hokage robe he looked annoyed at Sakura and then at me anger taking over his face .

Naruto? He whispered I looked up surprise that was the first time he said my name since I been here. 

He looked at Sakura with daggers in his eyes. 

“What the hell happened he growled” Sakura looked terrified and as much as I wanted Sasuke to let her have it I went along with the plan. 

“Uhm Sakura tried to be nice to me by letting me go roam the village a bit but then I ran into some of the kids here and they beat the crap out of me” I said looking down It was silent for a moment then I heard a deep sigh.

“Just Get in here kid” he said closely analyzing me I walked pass him and slowly walked up the stairs I just wanted to sleep and forget today desperately wishing this was a nightmare.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura with indifference after watching the blonde slowly ascending the stairs obviously in pain his heart ached at the sight. I mean he knew kids could be cruel but the same time so he couldn’t really do anything about it.The kid had to take it in consideration all us dealt with a little bullying in our childhood but it still didn’t make the sight any better.

“Sakura thank you but I’ll appreciate if you kept a closer eye on him” he said with a frowned face.

Of course Sasuke-Kun! She beemed he rolled his eyes and shut the door without saying goodnight. He walked up the stairs to check on Naruto. He walked in and the kid was already in bed with his back turned.

Naruto? He Said in a low voice

“Im tired Sasuke I just really wanna sleep okay” he said in a choked voice sounding like he been crying.

Sasuke wanted to console him but he frankly didn’t know how he been without those types of emotions so long himself that he didn’t know how to comfort another person properly.

Do you wanna eat? I’ll even let you have your ramen. He said trying to cheer the kid up.

“No I’m not hungry” he sniffed out 

Sasuke waited for a moment but sighed defeated “Goodnight Naruto“ he said kinda sadly and shut the door.

Naruto stared out the window with fresh tears in his eyes he knew Sasuke was trying to help him the best way he knew how so he didn’t blame him he never did.Naruto wondered was his son crying right now in this moment too? or his daughter or even Hinata and god Sasuke was probably worried sick the thought of putting them through this made Naruto sobbed harder. He couldn’t be stuck here he looked at the moon eyes slowly drifting “I’ll find a way home guys I promise” he muttered to himself before sleep consumed him.


	7. Every Passing Day

This was the new normal for Naruto he would wake up and go with Sakura to work and be verbally and physically abused. *sighing* I had barely talked to Sasuke the last couple days I’ll eat in silence when it was time for dinner and go straight to bed.I know that it’s hurting him even though he’ll never admit it to himself.

This Sasuke wasn’t that different from my original one he clearly cared about me but I wouldn’t say the way I wanted him to though. Cause I know in this world that would be wrong and Sasuke wouldn’t cross that line and I wouldn’t push him to no matter how bad I wanted to touch him or be near him..... to kiss him...But that all had to wait until I figured a way out of this and return home where those things were possible. 

I had to admit I miss the loud,Obnoxious brat I encountered weeks ago now he was a hollow shell I wanted so desperately to see that smile again. I kinda liked the way it made me feel I stood up from my desk and walked to the window looking out into the village. I know that the feelings I have towards the boy would be probably be deemed inappropriate but I don’t know how to fix it. I slightly pinched the bridge of my nose closing my eyes trying to overcome a headache thinking about the boy. 

Weeks ago I was tryna get rid of him and now frankly If he left now I’ll probably wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I walked back to my desk placing my hands to my mouth thinking about tomorrow. I had the day off it was a holiday and the village was having a festival usually I hated those kinds of things but maybe a certain blonde wouldn’t I smiled thinking to myself.

I woke up and got ready to meet the she devil again today. My body was very much sore and I was covered in bruises which I tried my best to hide from Sasuke I hurried on my shirt when the door opened.

“Uhm Morning” Sasuke Said awkwardly figuring that he hadn’t really had a conversation with the kid in a while. 

“I told Sakura not come by today since I had the off” Naruto Silently sighed with relief even one day away from her would be fucking fantastic.

“And also there is a festival today in the village” Naruto just stared at Sasuke with his hands in his pocket.

“Uhm okay?” Said Naruto waiting to see if there was more to this. 

Sasuke rolled eyes “I wanted to see if you wanted to go brat” he said looking at Naruto plainly

Naruto looked surprised “Did Sasuke just ask him out on a date?” but he had to think about it. “Ugh of course not I’m a kid he just trying to take me out to cheer me up of course” my adult mind keeps seeing him as my lover it’s annoying. But that didn’t stop me from feeling butterflies in my stomach at the thought of spending such a day with Sasuke I slightly blushed.

“O..Oh uhm sure” I stammered trying to not sound so excited.

“Good I’ll be downstairs waiting” Sasuke said looking pleased and left out the room.

After awhile I made my way down stairs and found Sasuke waiting but he had on a different wardrobe today. He wore a dark,blue kimono with white strips on the hems and around his waist he looked very nice and handsome. but he still wore his robe I hadn’t realized I was staring at him.

“Uhm dobe are you ready” he said looking at me with eyebrows raised.

I shook my head to snap out of it “oh yeah” I said following him out the door. 

The village was very lively the decorations were amazing. The paper streams and balloons crossing from one building to another overhead made it seem like a beautiful tunnel. Plus it was so many food and game stands it was hard to pick one. While gawking Sasuke watched Naruto and smirked he knew this was a good idea.

People greeted Sasuke as we walked the streets and some occasionally looked at me wondering “who is this kid walking with the hokage”? I heard some whispering but Sasuke just ignored them but I knew it was a strange sight to see knowing the type of person he was.

“Hey I wanna play some of the games“. I said eagerly 

Sasuke looked at me then Said “Sure” 

I walked up to one stand you had to hit all 5 balloons with a shuriken but they were at odd angles so it was tricky I focused and went for it and hit all 5 targets at the same time the man was impressed. 

Sasuke saw this “that was kinda impressive for the brat” he thought smirking.

Naruto went to pick his prize he saw a necklace with a orange porcelain fox hanging from it with ruby blue eyes he had to have it. 

He walked up to a Sasuke and asked could he put it on him Sasuke hesitated but did it. He hooked it together letting his finger linger a little to long against the boy’s neck but quickly stepped back luckily Naruto didn’t notice.

I played more games even convinced Sasuke.

“C’mon Sasuke play one more game” I gave him my best puppy dog face he sighed and gave. He didn’t know that trick always worked on him when I wanted something from him he couldn’t resist I smirked to myself thinking about it.

Me and Sasuke walked played more games and the food at the stands were delicious I was currently eating a ice cream while Sasuke was signing some autographs... wow was it really like that for me too? I thought to myself. I guess after awhile you get use to it I didn’t mind the attention but I knew it made Sasuke uncomfortable.

He just signed not even smiling or giving much eye contact but I figured the villagers where use to it.

We continued to walk he looked down at me “You have ice cream all over mouth idiot” i was still licking my ice cream when he said this and was immediately embarrassed and gave a cheesy smile 

“I guess I got carried away” I said sheepishly

Sasuke looked at the boy certain images started playing in his head from him licking the ice cream to it being smeared all over his mouth his throat went dry he quickly turned his head.

“Wanna taste Sasuke it’s really good!” 

At this point every one was sitting in the field on blankets enjoying the sunset and the music that was playing. By Sasuke being the hokage he was further up the hill more secluded Sasuke didn’t like being followed or having Ambu following him so much. So he requested to be left alone today he was more than capable of protecting himself.

Him and Naruto had wandered near the bridge when he asked him that question.

I looked at him bluntly and said “ Sorry kid but...

“ I know you don’t eat treats but one taste won’t hurt.”

I looked at him puzzled “how did he know that?” I thought but I knew the kid wasn’t gonna give up so I bent down and gave a lick to his ice cream. It actually was very good but I noticed Naruto had some dripping down the side of his hand without thinking I started to lick it.

I was glad Sasuke actually tried some but I wasn’t expecting what he did next he started licking the melted dripping ice cream from my fingers. I hitched a grasp standing there watching he looked really good doing that I felt my heart start to race. He grabbed hold of my hand to make sure he got it all .....I think I’m about to have a nosebleed........the way his tongue felt against my fingers. I think my legs are about give out I then felt a familiar sensation pull between my legs I probably look like a tomato right now.

Sasuke had his eyes closed he completely had forgotten his surroundings lost in the lustfulness of what he was doing. He opened his eyes and saw a very red Naruto staring up at him mouth a gape slightly panting then all sense came rushing back to him. He quickly stepped back flustered at his actions not looking at the boy.

“Naruto sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable” I said head turned to the side then suddenly I felt my hand being held. I turned and looked at Naruto who was looking at me with half lidded eyes then he smiled.

“It’s okay *he purred* But I think you missed a spot”

He slowly raised my finger and licked the ice cream away I swallowed hard and hitched a breathe. Looking down at him this kid wasn’t trying to be seductive was he? No he doesn’t know anything about that he was only a kid but god did he look amazing doing it.Took everything in me not to lose control when he was done he smiled still holding my hand.

“I’m ready to go how about you?” He said like nothing never happened. 

Mouth still open I stammered “ oh...uhm of course” I said like an idiot he laughed and we walked home holding hands. Which I actually didn’t mind it felt right I smirked to myself looking at the blonde who was talking about how fun the day was. This kid was really special he made my days better and made me smile more than I ever have in years....or ever. I was afraid of this more than anything if I could be honest. Cause it was all taken away once but if I could help it I’ll try to keep the blonde with me as long as I could .

I was rabbling I knew it but I knew Sasuke didn’t care I stopped after while and we walked in silence holding hands. God I missed being close to him in this way. I don’t want why I repeated what Sasuke did with the ice cream I just did. It was probably because I didn’t want him to feel weird about it or to let him know I liked it I don’t know.... but it was a intense moment for the both of us you could taste the need in the air. I don’t know how he feels or why he did it but he was making this extremely hard now to control my feelings towards him. But I enjoyed spending the day with him it took my mind off a lot of things I gripped his slightly bigger hand tighter. As of right now I felt better but Sasuke always had a way of doing that for me.


	8. Doomed

I was walking with Sakura back to the hospital we had just left from a sick patient but I also was holding my nose cause she had punched me so hard that l was bleeding. She said I made her late I scowled with disgust using my shirt to stop the bleeding.

Sakura tried her best not to hit me were it was visible but at this point she was becoming careless like today. I was gonna have to make up a lie about my bruised nose I sighed as I sat at her work station we were alone that’s never a good sign.

I was looking down playing with my fingers when she spoke.

“Does Sasuke-kun ever talk about me?” She said suddenly.

“Uhm not that I know of” I stammered I had to tread likely I didn’t want to make her mad.

“Oh” she said disappointed then looked at me with a smug look.

“Your not fooling anybody you know” she said crossing her arms.

I looked at her confused and worried.

“I know what you are you little demon” she said Deviously.

“I’ve known for awhile now I mean I am the hokage’s wife” she *gloated* “But my thing is why would Sasuke risk the safety of the village for a worthless demon child that his parents didn’t even want?”

Naruto knew what she was saying wasn’t true but it still stung no less he clenched his fist as she continued.

“I mean if I was you I’ll would’ve killed myself a long time ago” she laughed Sadistically. “I mean No would ever love you anyway your a murderer your alone, your pathetic, it’s really a shame really that you think somebody like Sasuke could even be fond of you... please “she scoffed” if you croaked right now he wouldn’t bat an eye”. 

Naruto was shaking what Sakura was saying brought back so many bad memories he had come so far but maybe not far enough if it still affected him like this.

“Shut. Up.” he growled looking down at his shaking hands.

“Or what? you little disgrace your nothing and always will be” she said smugly. 

Naruto lost it “FUCK YOU! ITS SOO IRONIC SAKURA BUT I’M PATHETIC?! YOU THE ONE WITH A MAN WHO COMPLETELY DESPISES YOU! HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU....SO YOUR RIGHT HE WOULD RATHER SPEND HIS TIME WITH A DEMON CHILD THAN WITH A PINK BIG FOREHEAD BITCH! THAT IF YOU DIED HE WOULD PROBABLY CELEBRATE IT!!

Naruto was heaving he hadn’t realized he was standing but he did realized the blood thirst in Sakura’s eyes. He completely paled and drew back oh god she was gonna kill him now. He backed into the wall fear obvious in his eyes she slowly walked forward and gave a devastating blow to his stomach Naruto heard cracking and knew it was one of his ribs.

He spat out blood and hunched over holding his stomach she then kicked him in the face making him hit the backwall. He groaned with pain but she wasn’t done she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“You should’ve keep your mouth shut you little demon now your gonna wish you were dead” she spat venomously.

She crushed my arm I screamed in pain she cocked her hand back to give a another blow to the face when I felt a surge of rage and power pour though me and before it landed I caught her hand with unbelievable force.

Sakura stared in confusion and fear when I looked up at her with fiery red eyes and canine teeth her heart almost stopped and before she knew it my fisted connected with her face and she went flying through the work station window.

The alarm went off in the hospital and it was enough to bring him back to his senses his demon chakra quickly suppressed he looked around and heard screaming nurses and patients pointing calling him a monster he started panicking he looked and saw Sasukra’s unconscious body being attended to by other nurses he had to get out of there and fast.

He ran from the hospital and through the village and into the forest he had to get away maybe there was another way he could get home but he couldn’t do in the village anymore not after what happened. But he knew they would be coming for him but why did he have to lose control? why did his demon chakra come out all of a sudden anyway? He still couldn’t use any other form of it not even now he was running for dear life This was bad but he couldn’t stop not now so he ran faster like his life depended on it.

Sasuke was sitting at his desk when he felt a foreign chakra flare up he immediately shot up and turned towards the window he never felt a chakra so powerful and dangerous but before he could act Ambu and Jonin flooded his office. 

“Hokage Sir there has been a attack at the hospital” a Jonin stated in a panicked voice.

Sakura-San being the victim as well sir we are being told she is in critical condition. He said solemnly. 

Sasuke brows narrowed he didn’t care much for the girl but that doesn’t mean he wanted her to get hurt. Before he asked for more details Kakashi poofed up. 

“I just got done talking to witnesses at the hospital” he said dully 

“Do we have a clue who is responsible for this?” 

Sasuke said in deadly voice that made the room still.

Without blinking or changing his face “It was the kid Sasuke” Said Kakashi. 

Sasuke whole demeanor changed from deadly to instant worry and disbelief his mind was racing no way Naruto was responsible for such a thing not the happy,cheesy blonde he come to know.....there was just no way.

“No! there has to be a mistake” he spat at Kakashi. 

“The witnesses described a child with blonde hair and blue eyes and scars on his face running away from the scene Sasuke. But before that they said he had turned into something completely different.”

“A Monster some witnesses said“ a Ambu member suddenly spoke.

Sasuke was fuming could Naruto really turned Into the demon and attacked Sakura? 

“Where is he” suddenly heading for the door. 

“Some witnesses said they saw him running out the village into the forest he’s on the run we have some Ambu on his trail as we speak” said Kakashi studying Sasuke.

“I’m going after him” said Sasuke dashing out the window leaving stunned faces and hushed whispers behide.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and took off after him. 

Sasuke was moving fast through the roofs tops about to exit out the village when Kakashi jumped front of him.

“Move” He growled at him as they stood there facing each other.

Kakashi with his hands in his pockets spoke. 

“Sasuke your hokage you can’t just leave the village untended your letting how you feel about this boy cloud you judgement.” 

“You don’t know anything” he spat “I’m going after him I’m probably the only one he can trust right now” he said heaving.

Kakashi raised a eyebrow “Sasuke your wife is in critical condition and yet you rather chase after this kid?” 

He glared at him “We don’t know what happened!” he yelled “that’s why I’m the best one to go after him did you feel that chakra spike?! No regular ninja is gonna be able to take him in his demon form I’m the best bet you have” he said trying to reason with Kakashi.

Kakashi waited a moment thinking hard then sighed closing his eyes knowing no matter what he said Sasuke was gonna go after that kid no matter what.

“Fine but you have until sundown to come back I’ll send word to tell the Ambu I sent to retreat” turning his back about to leave.

“Your gonna have to protect this kid Sasuke more than ever now” glancing back.

And with that he poofed away.

Sasuke stood there a few seconds before dashing into the forest leaping from branch to branch thinking deeply what could’ve happened he thought for Naruto to lose control like that? He closed his eyes picturing his face and that smiled that melted his heart and those eyes that could peak into his soul. 

“I’ll protect you I’m coming Naruto” he said dashing faster ahead.


	9. Protect

Naruto was exhausted and sore the sun was setting and he didn’t know how far he ran. Lightly panting he slowly walked to a river up ahead for a drink of water but not before seeing his reflection. He was really beat up from him and Sakura’s ordeal he sighed and trudged to a nearby tree and sat. 

I know the Ambu are coming he thought to himself but I can’t let them capture me they’ll interrogate me to no end then I’ll really be in a world of shit. What if they have me executed? No Sasuke wouldn’t allow that..... would he? I wonder how he’s feeling? does he hate me now? I clench my eyes to keep tears from falling. I betrayed his trust I should’ve told him about Sakura but would he even have believed me? I mean he doesn’t know me but I know everything about him.

I gently lay on my side and curl into a ball I don’t know what I’m gonna do I have to find a way home especially now or it’s not gonna end well. But how? I hold myself tighter my family is probably in distraught I stare at the river how could it all have gone so wrong? I wince..my head is throbbing. Maybe I’ll come up with a better plan this way since I’m alone I could.........

“Naruto”? Somebody whispers breaking my train of thought. 

I hold my breathe and sit up “Sasuke“? With a stunned face. 

I could tell he hadn’t gone far I could still feel him I leaped from tree to tree until I came to the river and I saw him looking like a sad little fox laying against a tree. I never seen him so defeated so without a purpose it ached my heart I slightly pant I have to hurry before the whole Ambu force comes to retrieve me. 

We stared at each other what seem like eternity god his face... Sakura must’ve put up a good fight but it angered me to see him like that.

“Why are you here?” he asked suddenly with a pained face. 

“Naruto you need to come back the village so we can figure out what happened” I said with a serious tone.

Naruto slowly got got up holding his side he’s injured pretty bad I thought.

“There is nothing to figure out I lost control and attacked her” he said looking down. 

“Nothing I say or do is gonna change the outcome so let’s pretend you couldn’t find me and you go back to the village Sasuke” Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

My chest felt so tight he didn’t even want to try to explain himself I closed my eyes and walked closer to him.

“Naruto listen to me I’ll do my absolute best to protect you no matter what but you have to trust me”. I was standing right in front of him now but he hadn’t noticed he was still looking down at his hands. 

“But why Sasuke” he sniffed finally looking up at me I hitch a breathe god those eyes even with tears in them they were still numbing to watch. 

“Why come here to save me? You barely know me? I’m just like they said ....a monster”. 

I bend down to his level and stare into his eyes and his battered face that was still beautiful to me. 

“Naruto you are not a monster if I truly believed that I wouldn’t have come here I wouldn’t have let you in my home or in my village... or my life. Naruto just stared at him mouth slightly a gap Sasuke was really close.

“So I want you to come back with me if not for yourself..for me.....please”. Sasuke said hopefully keeping the desperation out of his voice. But he’ll do anything to get the blonde to return with him even if it chipped at his pride.

Naruto heart raced Sasuke really wanted him to stay and from past experiences he could never refuse him....never. I nodded and lunged at Sasuke wrapping my arms around him in a fierce hug crying silently into his neck. His smell.. the way his warm body felt I missed it.

Sasuke was shocked by the embrace it felt like electricity was running through his body he slowly raised his hands wrapped Naruto in a tight hug just the same. Before he knew it he lifted the boy off the ground. 

I wasn’t shocked by the hug but being lifted surprised me and him repeatedly kissing my cheek and neck while gently rocking me from side to side turned me extremely pink. It was like he was a person who had finally found his long lost thing and he couldn’t be happier to have it back I closed my eyes and enjoyed the affection being in his strong arms securely.

Sasuke wasn’t sure why he reacted the way he did when Naruto hugged but he was just so glad to have the blonde in his arms so he did what he felt. While resting his head in the nape the boys neck he realized that they had to get back.

Sasuke shifted me in a bridal style position and took off towards to the trees seeing him like this was mesmerizing. Looking up at him as we dashed through the sky his bangs flowing in the air my arms wrapped around his neck he looked magical. I rested my head against his chest on my way to face whatever was waiting for me knowing that Sasuke wasn’t gonna let me face it alone.


	10. Trust

It was nighttime when Sasuke arrived in the village with the now sleeping boy in his arms. But instead of offering Naruto up to any scrutiny just yet he needed proper medical attention. He rushed home and placed Naruto in his bed and made sure he was as comfortable as possible before bending down and kissing him gently on the forehead then dashing out the window.

Sasuke rushed to the hospital bursting in causing everyone to look at him. He ignored the looks and walked to the receptionist desk. 

“Is Lady Tsunade in” he asked in a exasperated voice 

The receptionist only gaped at him before realizing the question. 

“Uh..uhm I..I’ll check hold on hokage sir”. She picked up the phone and talked briefly with someone.

She hung up “Yes she is you can go right up hokage sir”.

He disappeared he was there in seconds.

Lady Tsunade was sittting at her desk going over medical reports when he popped in.

Relived she stood up “Good your finally here what the hell took you so long!” she fumed “Nevermind just come I’ll take you to Sakura’s room She started for the door “I think her condit....

“I didn’t come here for her” Sasuke suddenly interrupted irritatingly. 

Lady Tsunade blinked several times surprised before frowning

“Well what would have the hokage come to the hospital if not to see his battered wife” she said crossing her arms glaring at him.

Sasuke sighed he could at aleast see if she was okay he thought.

“How is she” he said without any real emotion.

Tsunade stared at him before giving a scoff and shaking her head 

“She is stable we expect a full recovery but I’m guessing you could careless about any of that so why are you really here Sasuke? She asked stepping forward.

He sighed he knew how he looked but Naruto needed medical attention immediately. Sakura was already being taken care of so there was no reason to worry about her especially if Tsunade was here.

“Look“ he said glaring at her “ I have somebody I need you to come look at they need medical attention”

She studied his face before responding.

“Why didn’t you bring them here” Squinting her eyes in a questioning way.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair inhaling deeply.

“Because I don’t trust he’ll receive proper care here that’s why I came to you personally” he said in a annoyed voice Tsunade continued to stare at him before she spoke again. 

“And what makes you think that I’ll even consider doing this.” She said raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke waited a moment before crossing his arms and glaring.

“Because I trust you and also it’s a order so you can’t refuse. He said bluntly 

She stared before closing her eyes and gritting her teeth “Asshole” she whispered to herself. 

“Fine” she spat “But if I feel like they have to come to the hospital you to have to agree no matter what. She said in a serious tone.

Sasuke thought it over “Okay but they’ll only receive care from you nobody else” he said in a defiant voice.

She simply nodded “Okay let’s go” they both were gone in a flash.

Sasuke lead Tsunade to the bedroom where Naruto was still sleeping she walked in slowly and until she realized who the person was and snapped her head back to Sasuke.

“Are you insane?!” She hissed looking at Sasuke who was leaning against the door frame arms crossed.

“Why haven’t you reported this? The elders would be furious!” She spat.

“ The kid was injured he needed medical attention” he said with stoic face.

Tsunade closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose before sighing.

“Fine I’ll help the brat but don’t mention this to the council okay”?

He simply nodded 

“Okay now get out I don’t need you watching me like a hawk” she said waving a hand dismissively.

Sasuke wanted to stay but he knew Tsunade would help the boy despite ever reason not to. 

He quietly walked out the room to wait downstairs.

About a hour later Sasuke was still sitting at the kitchen with a cup of tea when Tsunade finally came down with a concern look on her face. She walked to the table Sasuke had prepared some tea for her as well. He watched her patiently waiting for whatever news she had for him.

She grasped her cup and spoke.

“I bandaged him and heal a few crack ribs so he should be fine.” she said frowning looking down into cup.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow “Okay but that’s not what has you looking concerned now is it?” he said in a obvious voice.

She sighed “When I was healing him I noticed the bruises on his body his chest,stomach and back” she said looking over at him 

He gave her so what kind of face “I mean him and Sakura did fight and she is incredibly strong so of course he’ll be banged up. He said matter of factly. 

She rolled her eyes before continuing.

“Those bruises are old ones Sasuke I can tell by the color” She said now staring right at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes “What are you implying” he said deadly low.

Tsunade wasn’t fazed she glared defiantly at him in return.

“Someone has been beating the crap out of this kid and what it seems like for awhile”. She said folding her arms looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared confused then became furious for one that he hadn’t noticed the apparent abuse. And two that Tsunade thinks he is the one responsible he abruptly stood up with his hands pressed on top of the table. 

“I don’t know what idea of me you have in your head but I would never do anything to hurt Naruto in anyway” he said eyes flashing red staring daggers into the woman.

She narrowed her eyes and studied his face awhile before sighing and standing up.

“I believe you but somebody is responsible I think you better get to bottom of it” she said starting towards the door 

“Why do you care?” he asked suddenly walking behide her.

“Don’t you see him like everybody else? you could’ve kept that information from me. why?” 

She turned back around “Because he is still a child Sasuke he doesn’t deserve to be treated that way he can’t help what he is” she said plainly.

Sasuke heart warmed at her words she wasn’t like everyone else he knew there was reason he trusted her. 

He smirked slightly “ thank you” 

She simply nodded and walked out.

Sasuke made his way upstairs to check on Naruto his eyebrow was clean and bandaged and the cut on his lip was cleaned and his nose was too but slightly bruised. Sasuke looked at his bare chest and saw the bruises how had the blonde been able to keep this secret everyday? He knew he had to be constant pain but he acted like nothing was wrong at least half the time.

This kid was enduring so much pain but kept it all inside Sasuke crouched down beside him and held his hand and kissed it “Why hadn’t he told me?” Did he feel like he couldn’t? And who could hurt something so precious and bright as Naruto? He clenched his jaw in anger.

Sasuke promised from this moment on he vowed to protect Naruto no matter what. And he would find out who did this to him. He stroked the sleeping blondes hair he looked so peaceful lying there.

He would ask him tomorrow knowing it was gonna be a very eventful day but He swore he wasn’t gonna let anything happen to him no matter what.


	11. The Outcome

Naruto woke up the next morning pretty sore he glanced around and realized he was back in Sasuke’s home. He slowly sat up and looked at himself he had been bandaged up. Confused he slowly walks downstairs where a familiar smell meets his nose. He walks into the kitchen to were Sasuke was sitting and sipping tea and reading a scroll. Naruto notice a hot bowl of ramen guessing it was for him.

“Morning Sasuke” Naruto said wearily with a weak smile Sasuke looked up beaming.

Naruto walked towards the table to take a seat but not before Sasuke grabbed his hand and kissed him on above the top corner of his mouth .

“Goodmorning are you feeling okay?” Sasuke asked as he stroked Naruto hand with his thumb.

Naruto just stared down at the man blushing Sasuke was so nonchalant about it that it was kinda surprising.

Oh...uhm ju..just a little sore that’s all he said looking away. 

Sasuke looked him over he didn’t know why but showing the boy affection felt natural to him all of sudden.

“Okay well I wanted to discuss something with you this morning after breakfast is that okay?”

Naruto wanted to say he wasn’t in the mood but following everything that happened he had no choice.

He simply nodded he gently removed his hand and sat down and they ate in silence. Naruto was dreading the conversation he didn’t want to discuss what happened he wanted work on a plan to go home he sighed.

They made their way to the hokage office where Sasuke leaned in front of his desk arms crossed and Naruto sat in a chair facing him.

After studying the kid Sasuke spoke.

“Naruto when we came back to the village I decided you needed medical attention so I asked the woman you call “Granny” to come and help.

He paused but he continued.

“When she was bandaging you She saw bruises on your body she said they were there long before the incident with Sakura”.

Naruto looked down playing with his fingers “Nothing gets pass that old hag he thought” 

Suddenly Sasuke kneeled in front of him lifting his chin with a finger to look into those beautiful black orbs.

“Naruto I need you to tell me who did this to you” he said in a serious tone.

He could lie and say it was some bullies from the village like before. But why should I still protect Sakura? she didn’t deserve it she had been nothing but a heartless cunt to me. But Sasuke probably wouldn’t even believe me anyway nothing was gonna change the outcome.

I shook my head “Sasuke it doesn’t matter the council is not gonna care that a demon child was being abused I attacked the wife of the hokage that’s all they need to hear” I said frowning down at him.

Sasuke gave a confused look “Naruto I care” he said sympathetically holding both my hands now.

I inhale deeply the worst is that he doesn’t believe me which I wouldn’t be too shocked. but Sasuke knows how the elders are why does he think this gonna turn out good for me. 

“Is Sakura okay?” I said suddenly 

Sasuke blinked a few time confused why was he worried about Sakura? 

“They expect her to make a full recovery”he said looking at the boy weirdly. 

“That’s good” I said relieved even though he couldn’t stand her he didn’t want her to die or been very seriously hurt he knew Sakura was just sick in the head when it came to Sasuke.

“It was Sakura” He said closing his eyes 

Sasuke eyes slightly widen then narrowed. He couldn’t really believe it but at the same time he could.... Sakura hated anybody that had my attention when I wouldn’t even give her the time of day. So naturally she took her anger on Naruto. Sasuke blood was boiling. 

“ So the time you told me you had been beaten up by some village kids that was her too?“ he asked carefully looking at me.

I nodded then spoke “Sasuke don’t blame Sakura she just sick in the head when it comes to you and didn’t know how to deal with her feelings I’ve been use that for years......I just never thought she’ll go so far I whispered to myself.

“Was she attacking you before you changed Naruto?” Sasuke asked looking like he was trying to figure something out. 

I hesitated .....“Yeah”

“Come on” He abruptly stood up and walking towards the door.

I stood confused.

“We have a meeting to talk to the council they are going to decide what must be done about the situation.”

I shallowed hard but followed Sasuke I trusted him if he thought something bad would happen he wouldn’t even bring me here. Would he?

We came towards big,dark,brown double doors two Jonin quickly bowed and greeted Sasuke before letting him enter I followed they gave me frightened looks.

There was a huge opening in the middle of the room with people in the upper stands that looked like they been alive for thousands of years to say the least. The top part was basically dark They had been talking before we walked in but immediately it went silent. I looked up all around I knew this room this was where they held the trials of very serious offenses I gulped. 

Sasuke walked to the middle me following.

“Why isn’t that child in restraints?!” Are you trying to have us ripped from limb from limb!?“

One councilman yelled followed by panicked whispers. 

Sasuke glared up at the stands.

“I didn’t feel like it was necessary“ he deadpanned 

The whispers continued “ This child is accused of attacking you wife sir hokage with many witnesses present so obviously he is dangerous.” One council woman said.

Naruto lowered his head studying the ground he knew how this was going these people were beyond reasoning but Sasuke had to have a plan.

Sasuke spoke “ Yes that Is true but if he hadn’t his life would have been in danger as well” he said defiantly. 

There were alot confused faces and more hushed whispering Naruto looked up finally noticing Kakashi-sensei and Lady Tsunade sitting beside each other not whispering but waiting and listening.

“ Please Explain” A councilman said looking suspicious 

Sasuke stepped forward and continued.

“It has come to my attention that this child had been suffering abuse at the hands of my so called wife.” 

More hush whispering sounding stunned.

“Do you have any proof of this?” One said sounding skeptical . 

Sasuke sighed clenching his jaw. 

“The child has bruises covering his upper body examined by a doctor here in the village who suggested possible abuse“.

Sasuke said in a irritated voice.

More stunned whispering.

Naruto at this point was glued to his spot avoiding looking up as much as possible if Sasuke had a point he better get to it fast.

“So what? he still attacked a very prestige member of the village?! One man yelled.

all silently agreeing.

“ Hokage sir even if that is the case he is still a very dangerous individual to have here in the village as hard as the decision is we have decided execution as a possible recommendation we know he is a child but what he carries is anything but” One woman said very calmly.

Naruto quickly looked up and saw the looks of solemn faces and some emotionless as if they could careless. And he looked and saw Kakashi who was unreadable as always and Granny with a heavy scowl.

He looked at Sasuke who strangely seemed completely calm.

He scoffed closing his eyes “I don’t see how a bunch of idiots made it to the council” he said smirking devilishly.

They looked stunned and shocked “ YOU CAN’T TALK TO US LIKE THAT!!” one councilman yelled

Sasuke continued to smirk “Oh but I can” He stepping back so he got a full view of the room he caught Kakashi who he can tell was smirking under his mask as well.

Naruto stood still not surprised Sasuke never held his tongue and always said how he felt he was ruthless if need be didn’t they know who they were dealing with?. 

“This child has been in this village for weeks undetected he has lived in my home you think I would make such a decision if I thought he was a threat?” He said glaring up at the faces

“This child even asked about the welling being of my wife and told me to not blame her for her hideous actions he even refused to tell me he just endured it!” He spat.

Sasuke continued 

“This kid has encountered a few people here I even brought one to testify on his behalf.” 

At this everyone looked up surprised even Naruto who could he be talking about?

Suddenly a man stood up in the stands it was old man Teuchi.

He spoke “ I want to say all the things I’ve heard about this young boy today is not the young boy that came to my shop and who also loves my ramen. He said defiantly.

“I’ve lived here a very long time so I know a bad seed when I spot one but this child is not one. I praised the hokage for bringing him to my shop he was the kindest and happiest young man I’ve met in a long time the hokage regularly orders my ramen especially for him. 

They all look shocked at the man’s words.

“So please look at the child before you and not what’s on the inside cause obviously they are two different people. He said pleading before sitting down.

Suddenly Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade stood up. 

“We had interactions with the kid as well I didn’t feel a threat from him annoyed yes but not danger”. Kakashi said dully Sauske smirked.

“Yeah he is more of a brat than anything but I don’t think he is a danger to us or anybody here” Granny said smirking herself looking at Naruto.

He grinned rolling his eyes.

The council went quiet Sasuke spoke again. 

“ As you can see three very trusted members of our village and council have testified on behalf of this so called demon child.” 

Sasuke said crossing his arms and walking the room.

“The demon only reacted because it felt like it’s host’s life was in danger and also knew Naruto wouldn’t defend himself no matter how bad he was beaten”.

Sasuke looked back at me with sympathy I gave a small grin back. 

“But other than that this boy is more human and has a bigger heart then alot us in this room” he said looking back at the stands.

“I didn’t become your Hokage by making stupid decisions. So trust me here today when I tell you and what others have said as well your own unreasonable fear is the only danger here today“. 

The room filled with whispers again but Naruto didn’t noticed he just stood there and stared at Sauske. He had gave a very convincing argument but the question was...... is it enough?

Finally a woman spoke.

“We come to a decision.” 

I held my breathe I think most of the room did. 

“We decided based on the circumstances of the incident and testimonies of the witnesses we will overlook this but from this moment on he will be under the supervision and full responsibility of the hokage as long as he stays here in this village.”

Agreeing whispering and nodding followed Naruto felt like he could explode he was so happy Sasuke kept his promise he looked over at him and Sasuke winked at him. 

Naruto blushed. 

Then the council was dismissed Naruto walked closer to Sasuke when the old woman approached them.

“Remember Sasuke anything happens it’s on you” She said looking at him sternly.

He looked at her indifferent “ thank you but I think I can handle that just fine”

She gave a small grin and nodded and looked at Naruto he smiled sheepishly back at her.

She scoffed still grinning and left the room.

“I think she likes you kid” Sasuke said smirking at Naruto.

“What’s not to like“ he said smugly looking up at Sasuke. 

“Hn you gotta a point there” he said smoothly. 

He blushed... Wait were they flirting?!

Before he could think any further Kakashi and Tsunade and old man Teuchi stepped up.

“Looks like it all work out after all” Kakashi said taunting Sasuke.

“Shutup” Sasuke said glaring at the Jonin 

Granny smirked “ This has all been a headache you sure have made things interesting around here brat“ she said teasing

“I have a name Granny” he teased back. 

“Well looks like we both found better ones“ she said smirking.

He grinned rolling his eyes. 

“ Hey what about you all come down to the shop and celebrate the young man’s victory on me! 

He said clenching Naruto shoulders. 

Alright! Come on you guys it’ll be fun! Naruto beamed and smiled as big he could and had in a while.

They all looked at him knowing that couldn’t possibly say no to that face.

“Fine kid let’s go” said Sasuke in a amused voice ruffling Naruto hair.

They all walked out the room into the busy streets of Konaha with a very excited Naruto. Kakashi and Tsunade picking up Sasuke behavior towards the kid she had to say it was nice seeing the boy bring out that side of him. He had been through alot in his life maybe there was a reason this kid came here. Tsunade smirked to herself.

Naruto walked close to Sasuke grabbing his hand Sasuke protected him he couldn’t be happier he hadn’t felt that too much since he been here.

They all continued to the shop with a very happy blonde aura incasing them all.


	12. Fulliment

Sasuke was sitting outside his home staring at a scroll one afternoon. The summit was near and he was stressed. He hated those types of diplomatic meetings. He sighed putting the scroll down Naruto was back to being his annoying old self and I couldn’t be happier. At the moment the blonde was suddenly interested in learning old Jutsus which was kinda advanced for a kid his age. But Sasuke brushed it off.

He walked inside to find Naruto surrounded by scrolls focusing hard. 

“Did you have to make a mess Dobe” Sasuke said sitting in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked up with those pearl blue eyes smiling Sasuke slightly blushed.

“Well bastard everyone’s not a neat freak like you he said in a joking tone”. 

“Yeah cause your just a freak” Sasuke said with a smug look.

“You jerk!” Naruto said lunging at Sasuke making him fall backwards.

“Take that back” he said laughing while trying to free his hands from Sasuke’s grip on his wrist.

“No way Dobe” he smirking looking up at the blonde. God he looked amazing like that sitting on top of him.

Naruto noticed the changed look in Sasuke eyes it was....that look. Sasuke would give him that look when he started to feel well ...it.

It always use to put me in a trance like state and my body would just move on its own. Completely under the control of that lustful gaze doing basically anything Sasuke wanted and I loved it.

Naruto eyes had become half lidded and he had a look in his eyes a look that was making my heart race. Was he okay? suddenly he places his hands on my chest and leaned forward. I was completely frozen and a sensation was pulling between my legs once more.

I leaned forwards to Sasuke earlobe and licked it trailing kisses down the side of his neck. He clenched my waist and gave a slight moan I smirked. That was always a weakness of his.

Sasuke hitched a breathe “what was he doing?” “trying to drive him insane? But I didn’t stop him instead I snaked my finger tips under his shirt. I could hear my heart in my ears while panting in Naruto’s ear.

Naruto giggled at Sasuke’s touch on his stomach he then suddenly sat up with me still in his lap. Smirking at me I stared into those dark eyes.

“Naruto your beautiful” he said caressing my cheek I blinked a couple times blushing.

“Your beautiful too teme” I responded shyly.

He chuckled slightly kissing me on my nose.

Before I knew it I smashed my lips into his arms wrapped around his neck pulling myself closer.

I was shock I didn’t know weather to stop him or continue my mind was racing. But i guess I choose the other option cause I pulled him away with a slightly loud smooch.

He stared at me both of us slightly panting and lips pink. There was a warmest in my chest and what felt like butterflies in my stomach.Why was this feeling so right? Everything was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shaking my head a few times I got from underneath Naruto before he noticed my little friend.

I walked to the door.... Sakura?


	13. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I constantly proofread my work if you notice any changes in my chapters ☺️🥰

I stared in disgust how dare she have the nerve to come here after what she’s done. 

“Um hey Sasuke-Kun” she said nervously.

“What do you want Sakura” irritated with  
anger.

Naruto looked from behide the corner he had forgot about Sakura up until this point. Was she here to explain herself.... psh knowing Sasuke she was out of luck.

“Oh....um I .....was wondering why you didn’t come see me in the hospital? She asked curiously.

I crossed my arms annoyed.

“Why the hell would I want see someone as despicable as you Sakura”. I said plainly 

Uh..wha..what?! She yelped.

I stepped forward “I know what you did Sakura he told me everything. So I’m only gonna say this once stay away from me and him if I ever catch you even breathing the same room air as him your dead.....do you understand?”

Sakura stared mouth agape.

“But Sasuke I can explai...

Sasuke held up his hand to stop her.

“ Explain what Sakura? That your so pathetic that you beat an innocent kid because I wouldn’t give you the time of day?”

She became furious” Sasuke we’re married! ever since that demon brat showed up you’ve turned into a whole different person! Don’t you see that?!

He stared plainly at her “As far as marriage goes that is being terminated immediately and one other thing.

All of a sudden Aubu members jumped out of nowhere restraining her.

Naruto watched in shock.

“What the hell!” she yelled 

“ As of right now your under arrest for child abuse and neglect. I certainly hope you didn’t think you were getting away with this? Sasuke said glaring.

Sas... she started.

“You will be detained until a final decision is made in your case” he said giving the Anbu the motion to take her away which they did swiftly.

He watched her yell in disgust before she was gone.

He shut the door and turned to Naruto who gave him a sad smile he walked up to him and bend so he was face to face with him.

“ I’ll never let anyone hurt you again dobe do you understand me?” He said caressing his cheek.

Naruto nodded smiling “ I know teme” he said softly. Sasuke had threaten death on someone for him. Was I really that important to him that he’ll kill for me when he barely knew me? I looked in his eyes seeing the love I remember always seeing and right then I knew my answer.

Naruto kisses his cheek hugging him tight Sasuke returning the same gesture.

“I got surprise for you” Sasuke said suddenly pulling away. 

I look at him curiously.

“What is it?” I said finally.

“You’ll see pack a bag dobe” he said smiling.


	14. Memories

Naruto was sitting in a carriage with Sasuke the summit had finally come and they were being escorted. Naruto was dressed in formal wear to Sasuke’s request. 

But when Sasuke said he had a surprise for me I didn’t think it meant tagging along on a boring diplomatic meeting. I rather stayed at home and work on a justu so I can actually go to my real home.

Sasuke was looking out the window while I  
sat across from him he looked anxious.

“How long are we gonna stay here“ I asked bored

He looked and smirked.

“Until it’s time to leave dobe”

“ But I’m gonna be bored why couldn’t I stay behide” I huffed. 

“Cause I don’t trust you to not turn my house into a dumpster“ he said smugly. 

I rolled my eyes “Whatever” 

“ Come here” he said suddenly.

I immediately tense this was odd.

I walk slowly and sat next to Sasuke staring into his dark orbs.

He chuckled and grabbed me and placed me in his lap I froze.....what does he think he doing? I couldn’t even look him in the eyes I was so blushed.

“ Are you okay” he asked staring at me.

“I’m fi..fine” I stammered.

“Look Naruto” he said caressing cheek I finally looked at him god he was beautiful.

“I know you think this gonna be a boring trip but I promise you’ll enjoy yourself okay?” he said pecking me on the cheek.

Me nodding my head in disbelief and red as sin and but then smiled toothly at him while resting my head on his chest. I sat there until we got to our destination.

We arrived by noon I didn’t know this village but a lot of things were different in this world. It was a huge tower surrounded by buildings way more up to date than the leaf. 

We surrounded by our Anbu and escorted in I stayed close by Sasuke. When I was suddenly stopped by an Anbu member. 

Sasuke looked down at me “ Your gonna be escorted to the place we’ll be staying while I attend to so-called boring stuff” he said smiling .

I grinned this was fine by me I waved bye to him and he disappeared into in the tower. Two Anbu escorted me and in a poof we were gone.

We popped into a very nice luxury room the place was huge and I wonder was it all mine. But before I could ask the Anbu were gone.

I walked around the living area it was cozy and was bigger than my whole apartment. The kitchen as well I walked down the hallway and the bedroom was just as breathtaking the king size bed was covered in black satin sheets.

I was in awe and kinda tired it had been a long trip. I walked back to the living room and sat on the huge couch and thought a nap would be nice. 

“Naruto...Naruto”? I slowly opened my eyes.

“Sasuke“? I said rubbing my eyes.

“Wake up Dobe I know you haven’t eaten dinner yet” 

“Dinner? had I really slept that long”?

I looked around Sasuke hadn’t even started making dinner yet. He saw me looking me confused .

“I decided we should go out instead” grabbing my hand.

I took it and in a instant we were gone.

We poofed to somewhere in the woods and my jaw dropped.

It was a blanket layed out with all kinds of dishes near a beautiful waterfall with the moon shining like the sun. Lighten bugs danced in the air it was like something out of a fairytale. I hadn’t even noticed Sasuke letting go of my hand to go sit.

Seeing Naruto’s face was priceless I had planned this I don’t why but I thought it would be nice. He was so surprised he didn’t even noticed I moved I looked smirking to myself.

I snapped out of it and made my way to the blanket. Wait? ....... was this a date? I thought to myself I immediately start blushing looking down.

Uh..uhm Sasuke? I spoke shyly still not looking at him.

“Yes”? He said plainly. 

Is..is this a date? I said lowly. 

Sasuke eyes blinked a few times.......was it? I didn’t think even about it like that. But I could see how he could interpret the idea. The thought of a date with Naruto didn’t sound bad actually I slightly blush.

“If you want it to be” suddenly breaking the silence.

I snapped my head up quickly “Did he really just say?!” I thought to myself. I open and close my mouth to try to respond.

“Oh..I..uhm” I stammered 

“Look let’s just eat before you make anymore dobe noises“ he teased.

“Shutup” I said rolling my eyes.

And we ate I had to admit this brought back memories. Me and Sasuke would always do little things like this back in my world. We enjoyed our little moments together. But usually I planned it so it was nice to see him make this effort.

After we were done we decided to walk back we held hands enjoying the silence. When we came through the back porch leading into my bedroom I collapsed on the bed.

“ I’m stuffed” I said rubbing my stomach 

Then I noticed Sasuke taking off his hokage robe I immediately sat up heart racing.

“Sasuke what are you doing?!” I asked quickly.

He looked at me indifferent “ I’m getting ready for bed dobe”.

Now I was confused “Well should you go to your own room” I said crossing my arms.

He finally took off his shirt I hitched a breathe god I forgot how good his body looked. 

“This is my room” he said walking into the bathroom.

“WHAT?!“ I croaked as I ran to the bathroom forgetting my common sense but thank god Sasuke was already sitting in the bath. I immediately regretted my outburst.

He was laying back with his eyes closed but he already knew I was there.

“I..I..Uhm” I said blinking.

He opened his eyes looking at me.

What’s wrong with you today? Did you suddenly forget the English language? He said with closed

I rolled my eyes. 

“You should take a bath too” he said suddenly.

Blushing I said “fine let me know when your done that’s if you don’t go to sleep and drown” I said mockingly.

“Well why don’t get in with me so that doesn’t happen.”

What the hell? Did I really just say that? I thought to myself. At this point I was acting like a guy trying to court his crush. He’ll refuse hopefully and forget about it.

Naruto stood frozen did Sasuke just ask me to join him? I mean we have before but this was different. Should I say no I mean it’s not uncommon to take baths with other males. It’s like a bathhouse what’s the difference about that?

“I..sure” I said shyly and left to get undressed.

Sasuke sat up closing his eyes I didn’t think he’ll say yes! Was this okay to do? Maybe I should stop him but right before I could say nevermind.

Naruto appeared wearing only an towel Sasuke shallowed hard and Naruto was looking at the ground. 

“Uhm”.. Sasuke started to say Naruto had a nice body for his age “Ugh stop it”! He told myself.

Naruto giggled “ Now who’s the one that can’t speak” he said smugly and dropped his towel.

I completely turned my head red as paint what was he trying to do?! I screamed in my head then suddenly I felt the water move. I looked up he was completely in and I couldn’t see anything.... thank god.

“You look nervous Sasuke” he said suddenly.

“I’m fine” I said quickly still not looking at him.

Naruto figured he has to make Sasuke more comfortable with this I mean it was his idea.

“Look think of it as a bathhouse I know you’ve been here with others guys before so it’s no problem” he said starting to bath himself.

I thought about it I mean he was right but I didn’t like those guys that was the difference. But thinking about it that way did make me feel less tense about the situation. 

I slowly start to bath myself as well.

I see Sasuke start to loosen up and bathe but watching the water drip down his body was making my body heat up. I have to make this a fast bath I thought to myself.

I turned around “Sasuke can you wash my back?” 

I stared at him.....was Naruto doing this on purpose? I timidly raised my hands to wash his back. This interaction was so weird to me and.....intimate.

I closed my eyes letting Sasuke wash me it felt good but I can tell he was still nervous it made me giggle.

“What’s funny brat” he said annoyed.

“Nothing who knew giving a bath was your greatest fear” I teased. 

Suddenly a downpour of water came down on my head.

Hey?! I said turning around to a smirking Sasuke.

“Sorry I had to rinse” He said chuckling.

I splash him back “Well yeah you missed a spot” I shot back.

By the end water was everywhere I hadn’t noticed I was practically in Sasuke lap panting from laughter. He didn’t noticed either. 

I stopped laughing Naruto was practically on me I stared at him we were in a very vulnerable position. I slowly ran my hand down his back he hitched a breathe. What am I doing? I thought.

Sasuke hand caressed my lower back I tensed but I didn’t move. He looked so handsome at that moment without restraint I leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

I was stunned that Naruto kissed me and as before I didn’t know what to do. But I could feel myself getting excited between my thighs and I knew I had to get out of there.

“Uhm I think we should get out Naruto” I said avoiding eye contact.

I looked at him confused did I read the situation wrong? I suddenly became pissed. 

“Sure” I said grudgingly pulling from him and stepping out of the bath. 

I made my way to the room to quickly get dressed. 

“What’s wrong dobe” I heard Sasuke sigh and say I didn’t even noticed he came in.

“Nothing I’m just tired of mixed signals that’s all I said putting on big t-shirt. 

“ What are you talking about? “ he said confused

“Sasuke I know you like me okay!” I spat facing him. 

Sasuke blinked a few times surprised.

“And the thing is..I..I like you too I said fidgeting with my fingers. More than you’ll ever know........I think to myself.

I knew Naruto felt some type of way towards me too. But to hear it made my chest tight and warm.

I sigh and closed my eyes “ I know Naruto but it’s not that simple” 

I roll my eyes “ Fine then let’s stop with all this maybe we just need space from each other cause frankly I’m tired Sasuke.”

It was true I was tired I missed my home and Sasuke playing with my feelings is not what I needed.

I started to walk out the room.

“Where are you going?” Sasuke said firmly.

“A place where jerks hopefully aren’t around.”

“You can’t do that you don’t know this village and plus it’s late he said walking towards me.”

“I’ll manage” I said continuing to leave when suddenly I was thrown on the bed beening pinned down by my wrist by Sasuke.

“Let me go bastard I’m tired of your games!” I spat up at him.

He stared down me “Naruto everything I did up until this I meant nothing was never fake...... just like this isn’t he said softly.

Before I could respond Sasuke lips crushed into mines. I layed there wide eyed and shocked before I relaxed and responded with the same hunger.

Our lips danced in sync with each other’s it was unlike anything I ever felt. Naruto’s mouth was the sweetest taste and feel I could ever imagine. I was dizzy with passion and another thing that shocked me he was a really good kisser.....was he experienced?.

At this point I had pulled Sasuke closer to me pressing his body against mine. God I missed this the kissing and touching each other eagerly we finally broke free panting into each other’s mouths.

“Sa..Sasuke” I said with half lidded eyes I knew what I wanted but I couldn’t make Sasuke go that far. Even though I knew he might want too as well.

I stared at Naruto not believing what had happened but not regretting it either it felt right. I didn’t feel ashamed I felt elevated and blissful and....love.

I moved to kissed his neck he moaned it sent waves through my body I wanted to hear more of those sounds.

I knew I had to stop Sasuke before it went to far no matter how heavenly this felt. Him kissing and nipping at my neck was gonna push me to the edge.

“Sasuke”! I grasped out when he sucked a sensitive spot on my neck making my grip on his neck tighter.

he suddenly started to grind against me I forgot Sasuke had on only a towel. So I felt his excitement poking me which turned me on even more.

“Naruto” he moaned in my ear pushing my shirt up with his hand I grasp closing my eyes and shallowed hard......this was heaven.

“Sas..Sasuke we have to sto..stop” I said panting while gently pushing him up to look at me.

He looked so lustful god I wanted him but we couldn’t. 

I stared at him I hadn’t even realized how far we were going was he uncomfortable?

“I’m sorry” I said slighty shaking my head crawling off of him. I quickly got dressed god I’m so stupid I didn’t mean to push him to far.

Naruto quickly sat up pushing down his shirt “Sasuke it’s okay” he said reassuring him.

“ I should’ve stopped” Sasuke said running his hand through this hair.

I crawl across the bed grabbing his fingers “Sasuke you didn’t do anything I didn’t want or like“ I said staring up at him.

If I had any doubt looking into those blue oceans melted them away. I knew he was being honest those eyes told everything.

I sighed “Okay” I said softly caressing his cheek.

“Can we go to sleep now” I said tiredly 

“Yes dobe” said Sasuke scooping me up and placing me and him under the covers and he then wrapped me in his arms I could feel his breathe in my neck and bare chest against my back.It felt so safe smelling him and having him this close. I snuggled closer and it didn’t take me no take time to drift to sleep.


End file.
